Familia
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Habían cosas que Levi nunca podría comprender a la totalidad, y una de ellas era el enamoramiento que tenía Hanji por Shadis.


**Familia (1/2)**

Habían cosas que Levi nunca podría comprender a la totalidad, y una de ellas era el enamoramiento que tenía Hanji por Shadis.

Rayaba en lo ridículo, a su parecer.

Alguien que constantemente le gritaba, le ordenaba hacer cosas que no estaban en su disposición y que cortaba su potencial creativo de vez en cuando, ¿Por qué rayos alguien con todas esas actitudes atraía a la cuatro ojos?

Pero es que, tenían que ver la cara de borrego a medio morir cuando el Comandante confiaba en la joven para alguna misión, o solicitaba su ayuda para cuestiones administrativas, era tan… ¡Tan anti Hanji!

No era ningún sentimiento de celos, claro estaba, a pesar de las acusaciones que Erwin le había hecho. Inclusive, prefería considerar que ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho se debía a qué, de alguna u otra forma, la atención que la loca cuatro ojos le proporcionaba se veía mermada cuando en la rutina de la Líder de Escuadrón, se inmiscuía el viejo malhumorado.

Hanji, por su parte, medio borracha una noche en el bar, había respondido a parte de sus dudas.

"Tengo un serio problema con las figuras de poder en mi vida… me veo atraída como polilla a la Luz, ¿Sabes pequeño Leví? Es como un tipo de atadura, un ciclo que nunca puedo cerrar. Todas mis relaciones se basan en que, una figura con mayor poder que yo, tome decisiones firmes que de alguna u otra forma nunca podré tomar…" un acto de cobardía, un refugio emocional le había explicado Erwin una vez, el buscar la estabilidad en alguien, en la locura de mundo que se les presentaba. Para Levi, las relaciones en la superficie eran extrañas y complejas, sentimientos como el cariño, el amor y la lealtad eran apenas comprensibles para él, así que simplemente se limitaba a sentirlos. "¿Tu no tienes algo similar, eh? ¿Algún serio problema psicológico derivado de tus traumas del pasado"

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Porque vaya que los tenía, traumas derivados en buscar calidez de una relación que en su momento tuvo con su madre, y que Isabel y Farlan casi lograron llenar. La necesidad de estar con alguien y formar ese tan extraño núcleo al que los seres humanos denominaban familia. Y no entendía si para él, la relación extraña que tenía con la cuatro ojos le era suficiente, ¿Por qué para ella no?

...

"No entiendo Comandante… ¿Por qué quiere irse después de un fracaso? ¡Es un acto de cobardía!" Hanji se encontraba de pie, exaltada, enfrente del escritorio del Comandante… bueno, ex Comandante. Porque había decidido retirarse y dejar en las manos de Erwin, una mente mejor preparada que él. Pero Hanji, su corazón idiota no le entendia.

"No voy a permitir que eleve su tono, soldado…" Pero Shadis ya no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad para obligar a la joven a bajar la voz. Entendía cada uno de sus reclamos, entendía cada una de sus peticiones. "La humanidad necesita otro guía, puedo afirmar, con seguridad, que tanto él, como tú y Levi son la esperanza de la humanidad, la fuerza, la estrategia y la inteligencia que yo carezco."

"Pero hemos descubierto infinidad de cosas en estos últimos años gracias a su liderazgo…" Hanji, a pesar que apreciaba a Erwin, su sentimentalismo no quería permitir que Keith de se retiraba. La única cosa que le brindaba estabilidad a su entorno. "Las capacidades regenerativas de los titanes a base de energía, su posible atracción a las hormonas humanas…"

"Eso lo has descubierto tú, con tu terquedad, tu empeño y diligencia. Hanji, todo lo que hice fue detenerte, por que mi mente cerrada no se permitía comprender como el entender al enemigo nos haría más fuertes… Erwin tiene una visión mejorada… él te apoyará en todas las ideas. Ambos se conocen perfectamente." El Comandante se encontraba guardando sus papeles, esperaba que algún día la joven de ojos soñadores le perdonara. Que él tampoco era ciego, era conocedor de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle, no cuando Carla Jeager tenía su corazón. El mundo está lleno de amores no correspondidos.

"Nunca dejes de buscar lo que no conoces. La humanidad siempre estará en deuda contigo… algún día serás una estupenda Comandante."

…

Hanji y él eran similares. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de pasar horas junto a ella, tratando de convencerla de salir de su laboratorio y tan siquiera poner un pie en el baño. Su oficina apestaba a rata muerta y estaba seguro que él aroma no era de una rata.

Pero desde la partida de Shadis, Hanji prefería continuar con sus investigaciones para por lo menos tratar que su mente le olvidara, alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que dejar de buscar la estabilidad en otras personas, necesitaba buscarla en ella misma.

Y Levi sabía que Hanji nunca hablaría de sus sentimientos, igual a él. Que nunca le diría cosas y pensamientos personales porque ambos eran iguales en ese sentido, mientras que Hanji podría ser extrovertida en cosas académicas y científicas, en el plano personal, era una desconocida para todos… menos para él. Él la comprendía de cierta manera.

"Oi, cuatro ojos… Tienes cinco segundos para salir de este corral de cerdos y bañarte. El olor a mierda casi mata a los soldados que han venido por ti." Había mandado a casi todo su nuevo Escuadrón de Élite por ella, en un intento de hacerle recapacitar pero, todos habían huido despavoridos como si Hanji fuera la más temida titán del universo.

"¡Pequeño Levi! Tengo la sensación de no haberte visto en años." La científica se retiró del microscopio y enfocó su mirada en el Capitán. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado encerrada acá? "Justo estaba terminando de comprobar una teoría…"

"El viejo cobarde te dijo que debías de seguir investigando, pero no quiere decir que tienes que tomarlo todo tan literal." Levi comenzó a recoger libros que se encontraban tirados alrededor del escritorio de la científica. Todo era un desorden y olía a mierda, odiaba cuando la limpieza se acumulaba pero Erwin insistió en que Hanji necesitaba un tiempo para sufrir su luto. La pérdida del Comandante fue dura para ella. La risa de Hanji inundó la estancia.

"Que locuras dices pequeñín, ¡Amo la ciencia! Y la humanidad necesita que conozcamos a nuestro enemigo…"

"Solo porque te lo dijo en un último momento de sentimentalismo de mierda, cuando todo el tiempo que estuviste bajo su mando no hizo más que bloquear la ayuda…" _No merece que te aferres a tus palabras_, pero fue incapaz de completar su idea. Con la esperanza de que Hanji entendiera que tenían que seguir, con o sin Shadis. "Algún día se arrepentirá."

"¿De qué?" Depositando sus libros en el escritorio le dedico una última mirada a la científica.

"De ser tan cobarde."

Pero él era peor.

...

Años después, entre el resto de cosas que Levi no podía entender, era la actitud reciente de Hanji Zoe. Lo evitaba, como a la peste.

No sólo le evitaba como a la peste, ni siquiera podía hilar una respuesta coherente cuando él se acercaba, ni mucho menos una excusa para justificar su comportamiento. Y lo que era peor para el soldado, Erwin no le decía nada… ¡No le orientaba! Ahora estaba convencido que se había convertido en co-dependiente de la compañía de la científica y de la guía del nuevo Comandante.

"Y una mierda."

Porque Levi no comprendía a Hanji, ni mucho menos al sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho con su ausencia. La angustia que sentía era similar al que sintió cuando su madre no despertó, cuando su tío no volvió, casi similar al que tuvo en el trayecto antes de encontrar los cuerpos de Farlan e Isabel. Porque nunca admitirá en voz alta, ni en sus pensamientos que Hanji era importante para él.

Una vez, Erwin le hizo la interrogante. ¿_Qué es Hanji para ti?_

¿Qué era Hanji para él? En numerosas ocasiones se lo había preguntado, ¿amiga? ¿Compañera? No, para Levi solamente había una respuesta, y no era ninguna de esa mierda romántica que se inventaban en los chismes de corredor.

Hanji para él era familia, hogar. Todo lo que perdió en su momento y volvió a encontrar, ella junto con Erwin, Nanaba y Mike, junto con su nuevo Escuadrón eran la familia que se le había dado en estos momentos.

Y a pesar que nunca saldría de su boca, la necesidad de protección que sentía hacia ellos era infinita.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Tal vez le tomaría años, le tomaría siglos. Pero Hanji era su familia, su punto de conecté a tierra, su ancla. Aún cuando su cabeza se encontrará en las nubes y, era más probable que él fuera el ancla de ella. Y tal vez nunca entendería sus propios sentimientos pero, estaba seguro, que no quería perder la calidez que sentía cuando estaban en la tarde, en su escritorio, hablando de Titanes e historias de antiguas civilizaciones, de cuentos de hadas y de miedo, de teorías y sospechas. No estaba dispuesto a irse de este mundo cruel, si había algo de calidez presente aún.

**Este****ya lo había subido en mi otro fic de One Shots pero la muy pata de yo lo borro. Así que lo subí como one shot. Espero les guste leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo.****Nos leemos pronto 3**


End file.
